


Inside out. A character study.

by randomKduck



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomKduck/pseuds/randomKduck
Summary: Menoad (men-ow-d): heart.Johrsam (joah-harse-am): Family.Uepad (whip-add): doubt.Jranvedy (dra-nn-vv-eddy): friends.The language I made up, it’s called Vodmy-Yetnov (Vaw-d-my, Yet-naw-v).





	Inside out. A character study.

A little girl sat in a room, playing with her toys, and the other children who came and went. She loved playing with the lads and ladies who entered her room. She enjoyed chatting with the adults who came. She never felt alone.

Some children stayed for longer, frequented more. Some children were there only once, and for so little time that they seemed to have never been there at all.

Three girls and there parents were there so often, and for so much time, she knew almost everything about them.

The little girl loved all who came and went, and those who were there more often loved her right back.

She was Menoad.

____________________________________

A pre-teen girl sat in a room of hoarded toys, art supplies lies, and schoolwork.

She was a jittery, giddy, childish girl, who loved to slack off and horse around. She hardly ever cleaned, choosing to spend her time reading or playing games.

People came in her room. But it was mostly to hang out and babysit, or to play with her toys. Unlike menod, no one wanted to talk with her. The adults would talk to her, but were too disgusted by the state of her room to stay long.

The girl wan’t shy, but tended to keep to herself since no one seemed to want to speak to her. The only people she ever talked with were the little ones playing with her toys, or the adults who watched them.

She never fully understood how to talk to people her age. She never had the social skills to. She had a bad habit of scaring people off, or grossing them out. But was mostly oblivious to these facts.

Those who weren’t chased off didn’t know how to talk to her. Those people tended to get fed-up, and walk away. Some left more politely then others. Even when she did make friends, she didn’t truly try to keep them.

The only people who stayed were as odd as her, though not the same age. They were so close to her the three girls, they were her sisters. Their parents also hers. She had them, they stuck around.

She was Johrsam.

___________________________________

A 13 year old girl sat in her room. She mostly read, wrote, or drew. She had electronics, but her parents and older siblings wouldn’t let her use them often. She listened to music when she could. Talking only to her sisters, and parents. Too shy to start a conversation with much more then small talk.

She had a knew sister now. Too young to partake in the activities she enjoyed. To fragile for her to feel comfortable with. She was afraid of killing the small thing, so she stayed away from it.

There were people she hing around. Not often, they weren’t there as much. Tending to flood into the room in their masks and with their laptops and phones when ever she picked up her computer. They never showed their true identities, and she tended to talk less when they were around.

She was weary of them, yes, but not afraid. She was fascinated by these people. Listening when they talked to each other, never truly joining a conversation. Every time she did, she was shot down, insulted, sent off feeling like emotional crap. So she just silently lurked among them when they were there.

One day she walks by a group, one of the masked people playing a game. “Hello!” They said, the girl panicked. Running away. When she looked back the person who had greeted her was blinking, and going back to there game with a shrug.

She sat, scared, and waited for something to happen. For the ridicule and shame. Nothing happened and soon she was clam.

Should she join them?

...

No.

She was Uepad.

_________________________________________

A 15 year old girl-person-human sat in a circle, chatting with friends, writing, listening to music, and/or watching tv.They would chat with their sisters, and friends. They would play games. They were happy.

They were also shy, and would procrastinate over starting every conversation they were in. Sometimes just staying silent. Other times having a lot of fun. Only saying something they regretted twice.

They sat in the circle despite their fears of rejection, and their doubt and self loathing. Despite how, when they talked with their friends, the bad thoughts were only forgotten for a little while, never gone. They stayed in the circle because the people there made them feel loved, and happy.

They would sometimes feel as-though they were ignored. Or not wanted, and they would go silent. But they always came back. They would feel that the only reason that their friends acknowledged them was because they started the conversation.

They would feel as-though, if they were silent long enough, they would be forgotten.

They’re too scared to test the theory. They wont. But until they has an answer. They are Jrenvedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Menoad (men-ow-d): heart.
> 
> Johrsam (joah-harse-am): Family.
> 
> Uepad (whip-add): doubt.
> 
> Jranvedy (dra-nn-vv-eddy): friends.
> 
> The language I made up, it’s called Vodmy-Yetnov (Vaw-d-my, Yet-naw-v).


End file.
